


Snooze

by FadedSepia



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Hangover, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia
Summary: A Sally-centric follow-up to Bryony (REBB)'s fic"Wake Up Call."After a night out with Noin, Sally tries to put together what took too many shots to forget.





	Snooze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake Up Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684750) by [Bryony (REBB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBB/pseuds/Bryony). 



> Rated T for language, maybe? Insinuation of failed coitus pre-story.

Something woke Sally up. It skittered across the bed near her head, and she only recognized it as her phone once she’d laid a hand on it. _**11:04**_. Still swathed in darkness, she gave a silent prayer for blackout curtains as she thumbed the lock off. She hadn’t even spoken when she caught the end of a low, strained voice querying, “-id she say?”

“Excuse me?” She shouldn’t have slept in her contacts. Her eyes were burning, and her mouth tasted vaguely of turpentine, and this whoever he was wasn’t helping. His voice was more deliberate as he repeated. “What. Else. Did. She. Say?”

She? Who- Oh, Noin. _She_ was Noin, and this was… _Zechs_. This was Zechs on the line, asking about Noin. This was Zechs, waking her up after less than seven hours of sleep, asking about Noin. Noin, who was right there with him, and who could answer his questions herself. In the lull of her silence, he kept speaking. “Sally, she apologized for saying _stuff_. What did she _say_?”

Had she heard Zechs actually whine before? Sally didn’t think so. It was hard not to giggle, but she knew she shouldn’t. Shouldn’t laugh at him because, even still a bit muddled, she remembered that he did pout. Noin called it brooding, but it was pouting. “Um...”

There had been a few mixed drinks, then shots. Cheap shots because… because it had been funny and embarrassing, and Noin had wanted to get hammered, and they’d had… Vladimir. Same stuff they’d puked over their floor back in basic. Cheapest shit at the bar.

They’d been drinking Vlad, and Noin had gotten into a fight or something before their cab and… Putting her memories in order wasn’t working out too well, “Gotta pee, taking you with,” so she was going to answer another call, instead.

Zechs snorted, answer both chastising and embarrassed. “Sally, I can call back…”

“No, no… we were talking about-” It was still a muddle, really. There had been a lot of words. Too many words, Sally thought. About… stuff? It had started with work, then pets, and then, something funny. And mint. _‘Fucking mint!’_ “I’m thinking… How are you?”

“Filthy.” His voice brushed against another memory - _‘You are filthy tonight, Lu!’_ \- and she tried to chase after it as he kept speaking. “Have you any idea how long it took to get the blood out of the hallway carpet? And another forty minutes convincing Mrs. Campiani that I hadn’t tried to _kill_ my..." There was some throat clearing. "... _girlfriend_? The manager-”

_‘- could have just died, I felt so bad, but it was so funny!’_

“- and she’s still sleeping, so I thought I’d give you a ring, and see what you knew.”

Sally flushed, tucking the phone in the crook of her shoulder as she washed up. “We were talking about you, I think. Gimme a minute.” Hands, dry, Sally lent over the counter to her medicine cabinet. As she tugged out some antacid tablets, a familiar, if not recently _needed_ , box fell onto the counter, the foiled contents shifting slightly. Huh. Oh. Ohhh…

Now she remembered. Noin, with her eyes wide, looking almost repentant as she asked, _‘How was I supposed to know there was menthol in the lubricant?’_ Her own exasperated answer of, _‘What did you think made it tingle, Lu?’_ And Noin shaking her head, skulling another shot and muttering. _‘I just thought he didn’t like mint, I didn’t realize…’_

“Zechs… Did you… Did you really-?” And now Sally actually did find herself laughing, trying to fish the box of condoms out of her sink without dropping her phone. The tablets in her mouth were minty and chalky, and she’d almost gagged as she laughed around them. “Did you really start crying and have to wash your dick off in the sink?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, but let's just say I have been on Sally's end of a similar conversation... and Noin's.
> 
> I more imagine Zechs and Noin at the friends-with-benefits/fuck-buddies stage of their relationship, hence Zechs' pause before " _girlfriend_."


End file.
